Service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services and stand alone processes, collectively called herein mobile applications. Each mobile application generates and caches data for use by the application, such as metadata about content rendered by the application. Many related applications cache similar data, but each is independently responsible for creating its own storage and caching layers on the network. This leads to redundant and wasteful development efforts as well as redundant operations and storage on a mobile device executing several of the related applications. The redundant processor instructions and data storage are an extra burden on mobile devices, which are subject to bandwidth, processing and storage limitations.